Cinderela
by Sofisofas
Summary: Que Bill e Fleur se apaixonaram, todos sabem, mas como e o que aconteceu entretanto ainda está por contar... Songfic by Elyon Somniare e Sofisofas, inspirada na canção Cinderela.
1. Chapter 1

**Cinderela**

_Eles são duas crianças_

_A viver esperanças_

_A aprender a sorrir_

_Ela tem cabelos loiros_

_Ele tem tesoiros para repartir_

O imponente edifício branco erguia-se de encontro aos céus. Fleur torceu elegantemente o nariz perante o aspecto curvado de Gringotts, apreciando, no entanto, o seu branco puro. Com uma dignidade e uma leveza pouco comuns, subiu as escadas, ignorando as boas-vindas do duende porteiro e atravessando as três portas de entrada sem parar para as contemplar. Não fora até ali para admira-las ou para escutar os duendes, fora até ali com outros propósitos...

- Parrrra melhôrrarrr mon inglês – explicou ao duende dos registos, brindando-o com um esplêndido sorriso.

- Bom dia! - cumprimentou sorridente um jovem alto, de cabelos ruivos e algumas sardas, de encontro a um grupo de jovens desacompanhados.

- 'Dia... – respondeu-lhe o sempre mal-humorado duende.

Fleur virou a cabeça rapidamente fazendo os seus longos cabelos platinados brilharem ao sol da manhã.

- Sou o Bill, em que vos posso ajudar? - apresentou-se simpaticamente o rapaz. Os jovens não responderam, continuando a fitar a jovem loira que os olhava. - Necessitam de ajuda ou estão só de passagem?

- Nós... Erg... Só viemos ver... – respondeu o rapaz mais alto, corando muito.

- Estejam à vontade...

Parecendo-lhe bem afastar-se, deixando os jovens admirarem o edifício, Bill voltou-se, deparando-se com a mulher mais bela que ele alguma vez vira.

_Numa outra brincadeira passam mesmo à beira,_

_Sempre sem falar_

_Uns olhares envergonhados_

_E são namorados sem ninguém pensar_

- A côntá de Madame Prrat éstá a zerrrô – informou Fleur com uma voz límpida e polida. – Lamentamôs muito, mas non podemos fazerr nada.

- Claro que não podem! Nunca podem! Os duendes não são fiar, toda a gente sabe isso! – resmungou a gorda mulher, mentindo descaradamente. – Vale-me o meu pé-de-meia, se me fosse a fiar nestas...

- O seguinte pôr favôrrr – interrompeu Fleur, revirando ligeiramente os olhos, enquanto Mrs. Pratt se afastava ainda a resmungar baixinho sobre os duendes e a sua credibilidade. Um homenzinho nervoso e com um bigode algo ridículo chegou-se à frente.

- Eu acho... acho que a validade da minha chave expirou... sabe, recebi esta herança há pouco tempo... m-mas o meu avô, Mr. Piglet, o que me d-dou a herança, sabe... v-vivia à c-custa dos parentes e... e... não precisou da ch-chave durante muitos anos, sabe?

- Esperrrê um pouco que vou verr o que se pôde fazerrrr... – murmurou a semi-Veela, afastando-se na direcção da sala dos registos e procurando nos arquivos. - Monsieur Piglet, Monsieur Piglet...

- Recontré! – respondeu erguendo a pasta que segurava na mão direita. Bill observou, fascinado, aquela face delicada e bela. E se a convidasse para sair? Qual seria o nome dela? Subitamente sentiu-se extremamente tímido e baixou os olhos envergonhado. Que se passava consigo? Nunca fora disso... Aquela mulher mexia com ele de uma forma que não percebia... e que não queria perceber!

Fleur acabou de tratar do assunto do pobre Mr Piglet, que na realidade tinha era utilizado a chave incorrecta, e chamou a pessoa seguinte. Uma vez que o homem que se seguia não se aproximava, Fleur teve tempo para atar a cascata de cabelos loiros que lhe deslizavam pelas costas até à cintura. Num momento de distracção, o seu olhar foi atraído para o lado direito, onde um belo rapaz a mirava. O jovem bem constituído parecia-se com um amigo do Harry Potter, embora fosse mais velho e mais bem parecido. Sorriu-lhe envergonhada (o que não era normal nela), vendo o outro baixar os olhos e as suas orelhas ficarem quase tão vermelhas quanto o cabelo.

- Bill! - chamou a voz autoritária de um pequeno duende por trás deste.

- Já vou... – murmurou Bill erguendo os olhos e deparando-se novamente com os olhos azuis da jovem loira.

Sem pensar duas vezes, levou a mão à boca e atirou-lhe um beijo. Para espanto deste, a garota fingiu apanha-lo no ar e gesticulou-lhe um adeus, antes de este virar as costas.

_Foram juntos no outro dia como por magia_

_No autocarro em pé_

_Ele lá lhe disse a medo o meu nome é Pedro e o teu qual é?_

_Ela corou um pouquinho e respondeu baixinho, sou a Cinderela_

_Quando a noite o envolveu ele adormeceu e sonhou com ela_

- Olha, rapaz, já que vais ao cofre 316 leva contigo aquela rapariga nova... Ela precisava de ir ao 310 ver qualquer coisa. - disse um duende olhando para o relógio que lhe pendia do colete.

- Quem... A loira? - perguntou Bill sem conseguir deixar de corar.

- Essa mesma...

Ainda um bocado acanhado, Bill aproximou-se da jovem, tocando-lhe ao de leve no braço e guiando-a até aos carretos.

O ruivo ajudou Fleur a sentar-se, sentando-se ao lado dela e colocando a carreta em movimento. Impulsionado por uma força superior à que esperava, Bill caiu sobre a jovem, tocando-lhe levemente com os lábios na pele lisa e esbranquiçada.

- Des-des-desculpa...

- Non faz mal... – respondeu Fleur, corando levemente. O que se passava com ela? Corar por causa de um rapaz? Não dizer que ele era um desastrado? Não reclamar por irem demasiado depressa e o ar frio nos olhos a fazer chorar? Algo não estava, realmente, bem.

- Erg...Como te chamas? - perguntou-lhe timidamente Bill, depois de se voltar a sentar.

- ... Fleur Delacour... et toi? - respondeu-lhe num sussurro, sentindo as faces mais quentes.

- Bill Weasley. Não te deves lembrar, mas fui eu com conduziu o grupo de novos funcionários onde estavas inserida – retorquiu o ruivo com um sorriso no rosto e esforçando-se por manter o equilíbrio na carreta e na sua vertiginosa velocidade. – Permite-me que te diga, ninguém conseguia sobressair tanto como tu!

- Oui, eu lembrô-me... – murmurou Fleur... Oh, se se lembrava... – Aquele bandô de insosôs, non tinham mais nada que fazerrr a non ser obserrvarr-me... non pôdia sequerrr espirrarr que tinha à dispôsisson meia dúzia de lenços! E aquelas mademoiselles, semprre a fazerrr carrra feia comô se eu tivesse culpa de serrr bônita!

Bill conteve uma gargalhada, limitando-se a um sorriso simpático. Começava a perceber o que o atraía tanto em Fleur... o seu glamour? Ainda não sabia ao certo... apenas _começava_ a perceber a atracção, ainda não a percebia totalmente.

- Fleur, posso chamar-te assim? Posso dignar-me a convidar-te para sair?

- Se fôr parrra uma discôteca non, son ton banais!

- Não… é apenas para um jantar e um passeio...

- Mas oui!

Nessa noite Bill demorou bastante tempo a adormecer. Cada vez que fechava os olhos a imagem da jovem loira assaltava-lhe os pensamentos, deixando-o a sorrir com ar de parvo. Não tinha memória de ter ficado assim por qualquer outra namorada... nem a correspondente brasileira, a sua primeira paixão. Custara-lhe tanto a adormecer... durante a toda a noite a loira e ele bailavam por entre as nuvens ao som de uma canção lenta.

**N/As: **Rencontré é 'encontrei' em francês.

A fanfic foi escrita por mim e pela Elyon Somniare ( é (como devem ter reparado) sobre Bill e Fleur, o mais 'recente' casal criado por JK Rowling (como tal as personagens pertencem-lhe).

A história de amor destes dois está a "girar" em volta da música "Cinderela" que eu não sei o autor, mas que assim que descobrir aviso P

A Elyon não está online há uns dias, pelo que não sabe que eu vou postar, e por isso esta N/A na realidade é só minha mesmo

Well, mandem Reviews e... esperem pelo resto que deverá sair brevemente...

Beijos


	2. Chapter 2

O dia seguinte amanheceu cinzento, como se estivesse pronto para uma tempestade. Levantara-se sorridente, lembrando-se do encontro que teria nessa tarde com a rapariga mais bonita que alguma vez vira, mas o dia passou lentamente e sempre assombrado pelas nuvens.

Tomando a "coragem" necessária, o ruivo decidiu-se a perguntar por Fleur ao duende encarregado dos estagiários. Para felicidade de Mrs. Weasley, que de outro modo corria o sério risco de perder o filho mais velho, já que os duendes não gostava propriamente que lhes fizessem perguntas de ordem não-profissional, o duende em questão encontrava-se bem disposto.

- Delacour? Pediu folga. Logo nas primeiras semanas! Ela não pensa na impressão que tem de deixar? No trabalho que tem de fazer? Agora deixa-te de inutilidades e vai fazer aquele relatório que tens entregar até sexta-feira.

Bill ainda pensou em enviar-lhe uma coruja, mas o que escreveria na carta? Ele ve-la-ìa a noite, e ainda não a conhecia bem... Portanto deixou-se levar pelo pensamento, viajando por momentos até à Lua, sendo trazido de volta à Terra por uma senhora um pouco agitada que lhe pedia ajuda com uma troca de chaves.

* * *

_Cinderela das história a avivar memórias, a deixar mistérios_

_Já o fez andar na lua, no meio da rua e a chover a sério_

_Quando ela lá o viu, encharcado e frio, quase o abraçou_

_Com a cara assim molhada, ninguém deu por nada, ele até chorou_

A noite estava serena e iluminada pela Lua cheia a lembrar os contos de fadas de outrora, não fosse a chuva que caía com fortes bategadas, molhando-o até aos ossos. O jovem Weasley caminhava de um lado para o outro com as mãos nos bolsos, em frente à porta do apartamento de Fleur. Que mania aquela das mulheres de se demorarem tanto!

A água fria fê-lo tilintar, estava molhado até aos ossos, quando o ruído de uma porta a abrir fê-lo parar as suas andanças.

- Bill! - exclamou Fleur correndo de encontro a ele, visivelmente preocupada com o estado do jovem. Estava a poucos metros dele, prestes a abraça-lo para o aquecer, quando se apercebeu do que fazia e baixou os braços, oferecendo-se apenas para o secar com um feitiço que conhecia.

- Obrigado – agradeceu o rapaz. As lágrimas começaram-lhe a deslizar pelo rosto, silenciosas e imperceptíveis. - Vamos? - Não sabia se chorava de tristeza, de alegria... simplesmente chorava... e observando a mulher que caminhava ao lado dele, agora também ela a ficar molhada pela chuva, percebeu que eram lágrimas borboleta.

Caminharam, então, lado a lado, quase de mãos dadas, pelas ruas londrinas, sentindo a chuva que lhes escorria pelos cabelos e roupas. Poderiam ter aberto um guarda-chuva, mas Bill gostava daquela sensação, e Fleur não fez objecções.

_- Diz qualquer coisa_ – sussurrou uma vozinha dentro da cabeça do ruivo. – _Ou ela vai achar-te um idiota._

- _Talvêz devesse me terrr habillé lo vestidô azulé. _

- Errr... ahã... gosto do teu vestido – gaguejou Bill, dizendo a primeira coisa de que se lembrou, embora tal fosse verdade. – _Sim, o vestido fica-lhe bem, bem pensado Bill!_

- Obrigadô. _O rose semprre foi óptima escolha. Agorrra, Fleur, pensa numa coisa bonita parrra dizerrr._

- Hum, erg... Fleur... ahã, eu pensei que nós podíamos ir dar uma volta de barco no Tamisa... E... bem, jantar qualquer coisa rápida... – disse Bill, envergonhado, desviando o olhar dela para o chão.

- Oh, Bill, isso serrria marrravilhosô! – exclamou a loira, agarrando-lhe, num impulso, no braço. – Eú semprrrê quis andarrrê naqueles barcôs!

- Ainda bem... Estamos a aproximar-nos do rio; é já ao virar da esquina... – sorriu, sentindo-se feliz com a mão de Fleur no seu braço.

* * *

As águas calmas do rio, agora que a chuva parara, reflectiam a imagem distorcida da Lua, enquanto faziam os barcos balançar levemente com a ligeira ondulação provocada pela corrente. 

- Tomei a liberdade de reservar um barco exclusivamente para nós – explicou Bill, quando viu que Fleur se dirigia erradamente para os barcos turísticos.

A loira virou-se a tempo de ver Bill erguer a varinha para "pedir emprestado" um dos barcos particulares que se encontravam ali ancorados.

- Bill! – exclamou Fleur, fingindo-se constrangida. – Isso non é bonitô.

- Julgo que o dono não vai notar – retorquiu o rapaz, incentivado pelo sorriso dela. – E quando estivermos a meio do rio, vai ser bonito, sim.

Fleur riu-se como uma criança, puxando Bill pela mão e aproximando-se ainda mais da margem do rio.

- Vamôs! – pediu, incitando-o a entrar no barco.

Bill seguiu o seu pensamento e entrou, sentindo o barco baloiçar sob o seu peso, e depois pegou em Fleur pela cintura e, fazendo-a rodopiar no ar, sento-a ao seu lado no pequeno barquinho. Depois, por não saber remar propriamente e por tencionar dirigir a sua atenção para outra coisa, bateu com a varinha no barco que começou a deslizar suavemente pelas águas escuras.

Durante algum tempo ficaram em silêncio, observando as estrelas. Bill foi chegando-se, calmamente, para o pé de Fleur, deslocando a sua mão para cima da dela.

- Bill, tenhô fome... O que vamôs comerrr? – perguntou Fleur, sem reparar no ar desapontado do ruivo.

- Oh, pois... isso... – Bill procurou, rapidamente, um restaurante na margem e, depois de localizar um pequeno restaurante italiano. – Gostas de comida italiana, espero...

- Sim, clarrrô. Mais com vinhô fracês, non?

E então, Bill, com mais alguns toques de varinha, trouxe até ao barco que deslizava pelo Tamisa um prato de esparguete com almôndegas, uma garrafa de vinho francês e dois copos de pé alto.

- Bill! Pensas em tudo! – exclamou Fleur, que não sabia de onde a comida havia aparecido. Retirou a varinha da mala e conjurou uma chama azul que ficou a pairar sobre a cabeça dos dois jovens, iluminando o ambiente.

- Falta a música – comentou Bill, sorrindo e conjurando um violino. – Tocas?

Fleur limitou-se a sorrir e a fazer um aceno com a varinha. Quase imediatamente, uma melodia romântica fluía das cordas do instrumento que levitava por trás do par.

- Bem... – começou Bill, olhando profundamente para o prato de esparguete que também fazia o seu número de levitação.

- Clarrô!

E, novamente, o romantismo evaporara-se no ar nocturno, enquanto os dois atacavam alarvemente o prato. O esparguete desaparecia, rapidamente, e as almôndegas acompanhavam-nas, ao som da música.

Bill enrolou um pouco mais de esparguete no garfo, como um espelho de Fleur. Ambos ficaram um pouco envergonhados e desejaram que o outro não reparasse, olhando para o lado oposto, quando perceberam que um dos fios de esparguete ficara no prato e não enrolado no garfo. Bill puxou um pouco o fio e Fleur, sem reparar que o fio de massa era o mesmo e que a levaria à boca do ruivo, fez o mesmo, o que culminou no seu primeiro beijo.

_E agora, nos recreios,  
dão os seus passeios, fazem muitos planos.  
E dividem a merenda,  
tal como uma prenda que se dá nos anos. _

Por um momento ficaram muito embaraçados, desviando nervosamente o olhar. Fleur respirou fundo, recuperando a postura, e voltou ao prato.

No prato já quase terminado restava apenas uma almôndega e Bill, percebendo a situação, afastou-a, suavemente, para o lado de Fleur, sorrindo-lhe.

- És muitô simpäticô – agradeceu, sorrindo-lhe.

Terminaram de comer pouco tempo depois, fizeram o prato, os talheres, a garrafa e os copos desaparecerem, e o silêncio caiu, novamente, entre eles.

- _É agora, rapaz, não voltes atrás... Ela ainda não fugiu... É a tua chance!_

Passando a mão direita no cabelo ruivo, Bill chegou a esquerda para junto da de Fleur. A loira não afastou a sua, como Bill esperara; em vez disso apertou a do jovem e virou-se, lentamente, para o encarar.

- Gostei muitô da noite, obrigado – agradeceu Fleur, beijando-lhe a face levemente.

Bill sorriu. Lentamente, aproximou-se da jovem, segurando-lhe o rosto com a mão livre...

* * *

**N/As: **Agradecemos ao filme "Lady and the Tramp" (Dama e Vagabundo), por nos ter inspirado para o momento romântico do esparguete e das almôndegas (que a Ely não se importava de comer – eu, Sofi, dispenso as almôndegas... a não ser que sejam de soja). 

E... Sim, pois, o próximo capítulo... cliquem lá na setinha... Ah, mas não se esqueçam das reviews... Já agora uma neste cap. e uma no próximo!

Da parte da Sofi: Obrigada pelas reviews, e espero que tenham gostado do novo capítulo :)

Da parte da Ely: Então e as minhas reviews! - amua

Já agora, para quem não se lembra, a música é Cinderela do Carlos Paião


	3. Chapter 3

- ... E nunca se esqueçam que não admitimos lamechices nos cantos escuros do Banco. Dá má imagem. Namoro entre funcionários nunca dá certo. Devia haver uma cláusula para isso. Se o teu rendimento, Weasley, ou o seu, Miss Delacour, diminuir um knut que seja, eu...

Bill revirou os olhos, deixando de ouvir o "aviso delicado" do duende. Um sorriso aflorou-lhe nos lábios ao relembrar o começo de tudo, apenas duas semanas antes. Fleur não recuara e até correspondera ao beijo. Fora algo de diferente, de surreal... algo suficientemente forte para que...

- É disto que eu estava a falar! – a voz roufenha e irritada do duende interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos. – Esse sorriso idiota, esse ar apatetado! É disso que eu falo! Isso assusta os clientes!

- Peço desculpa, não volta a acontecer – respondeu Bill, adoptando um tom profissional. Mas não pode evitar um pequeno sorriso com a imagem que lhe invadira o espírito...

Os dias haviam passado tão rapidamente, com Fleur a seu lado... Não se importava com as lojas que fechavam na Diagon-Al, não reparava nas pessoas desaparecidas, não se arrepiava com a ideia dos Dementors soltos por Londres... Tudo isso lhe parecia distante e muito menos importante do que ele e Fleur.

Nessa tarde, em que nenhum dos dois tinha de trabalhar, resolveram passar por Londres, de mãos dadas, como dois garotos. Bêbados um no outro, caminharam sem destino, sendo levados inconscientemente até às margens do rio onde tudo começara.

- _Oh, meu, isto só pode querer dizer que é agora... que é o momento certo... _– pensou Bill, sentindo o peso da aliança ainda encaixada que transportava no manto.

Ainda não se passara assim tanto tempo desde que se haviam conhecido, mas Bill sabia que Fleur era a rapariga certa e, afinal, nos tempos que corriam, sabia que não poderia esperar muito tempo, pois o dia seguinte poderia ser o último para qualquer um dos dois.

- Erg, Fleur?

- Bill?

O ruivo parou, pensativo. Respirou fundo várias vezes, sem largar a mão da namorada.

- Billy? Estás bem? – perguntou Fleur, sem perceber o momento.

Bill ajoelhou-se, lentamente, na frente de Fleur. Ergueu-lhe a mão à altura da cabeça, e sorriu-lhe, enquanto tirava do bolso uma caixinha de veludo azul.

_E, num desses bons momentos,  
houve sentimentos a falar por si.  
Ele pegou na mão dela:  
'Sabes Cinderela, eu gosto de ti...' _

- Eu amo-te, Fleur. – disse Bill, abrindo desajeitadamente a caixa só com uma mão. – Casas comigo?

- Oh, Bill... – Fleur olhou-o intensamente com os seus olhos azuis e, finalmente, murmurou – Clarrrô, Bill, clarrrô!

_Então, bate, bate, coração _

_Louco, louco de ilusão _

_A idade assim, não tem valor _

_Crescer, vai dar tempo para aprender _

_Vai dar tempo para viver _

_O teu primeiro amor...

* * *

_

**N/A:** E...FIM! Esperamos que tenham gostado (os aplausos podem vir no mar de reviews que vão deixar –cofcof), e que não se esqueçam de aparecer no casamento! Respostas aos nossos caríssimos fãs: **Lua Azul**: Absolutamente de acordo! Nós também queremos um ruivo daqueles (a Elyon preferia o Fred, mas isso é pormenor)! Como é que te correram os exames? Esperamos que tenhas gostado! **Hermy**: Nós também gostamos mais do segundo, principalmente por se parecer com a Dama e o Vagabundo misturados com a Pequena Sereia! (Só que na Ariel ele não a beija, mas ok). E... Vá, deixa lá uma outra review a estas meninas que te adoram – cofcof. Beijos!


End file.
